


Weasels

by Nugiha



Category: 90210 (2008), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Rachel, Mona, Harry, Liam, Spencer, and more pull a series of prank calls on their classmates and others but one of them might've gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasels

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Weasels  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 16. For story purposes, Kurt Hummel(Glee) don't exist and the students from Glee, 90210, and Harry Potter attend Rosewood High.  
> Fandom(s): Glee, Pretty Little Liars, 90210, Harry Potter  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Sam, Rachel, Mona, Harry, Liam, Spencer, and more pull a series of prank calls on their classmates and others but one of them might've gone too far.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG. OC, OOC, Mild/Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Suicide(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Hummel...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Burt Hummel...Mike O'Malley  
> Jari's mother, Carole Hudson-Hummel....Romy Rosmont

Rosewood, PA Rosewood High

Sitting at his desk while drawing what his parents referred to as 'catheads' was a small teenager named Jari Vanderwall, even though it looked like he wasn't paying attention to the lecture his teacher Ezra Fitz was giving, his ears were _actually_ wide open to it though most of his peers would say otherwise. Soon the bell rang, but Jari didn't pay much notice to it as he continued his drawings while the other students looked at the teacher.

"Class dismissed." Ezra said. The students including Jari then got up and began to walk out of the class, but just before he could reach the door, Ezra stopped him. "Jari, could you stay back for a minute?"

The students left without much thought as to Jari staying behind. "Sure." Jari replied.

"You still have to pay in attention in class you know, no special treatment."

One of the few students allowed to call Mr. Fitz by his first name was Jari along with teenagers Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, Harry Potter, Liam Court, and Spencer Hastings, despite Ezra being in his early to mid twenties and their teacher, they had developed a close friendship of sorts that went beyond student and teacher. But since telling others about it would raise suspicion, most of them would just tell whoever asked that Ezra was friends with their _parents_.

"I was paying attention Ezra." Jari grumbled, he knew what it looked like to Ezra, but the small teen was actually telling the truth.

"I couldn't tell since you kept drawing while I was giving my lecture."

Jari frowned at the taller dark-haired man. "I was listening, but most of the students wanted to gouge their own eyes out."

"What a thing to say." Ezra shook his head at his younger student and friend. "Why don't you go meet the gang before they come looking for you?"

***

The Brew

"Let's do this." said Jari as he sat at a table in the Brew with Sam, Rachel, Mona, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Harry, Liam, and Spencer, the group had already ordered some caffiene, and now all of them were sitting at a booth away from the few customers that were in the establishment. Sometimes the friends did prank calls on their some of their other classmates and enemies, and that afternoon was one of those times.

"Who are we calling?" Mona asked, the brunette's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Wait for them to tell us genius." Caleb mocked, causing Mona to turn to glare at him, the dark-haired bad boy simply returned it as Ezra and Rachel looked at each other while Harry, Liam, and Toby chuckled. Despite the two being good friends, Caleb and Mona fought all the time, which made most people think they hated each other.

"Shut up Caleb."

Jari broke in, even though Caleb and Mona's arguments were entertaining, they didn't have time for one. "Alison DiLaurentis."

If there was one person that everyone in the gang couldn't stand, it was Alison DiLaurentis, the blond queen bee at Rosewood High who had 'followers' and not friends. Alison was hated by generally everyone in the school including Eric Kahn, Eric's younger brother Noel Kahn, Riley R., Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra's younger brother Wesley 'Wes' Fitzgerald, teachers, even young adults such as karate instructor Jake J. but most people were smart enough to stay out of her way.

"You have to let me do it." Spencer held her hand out for the untraceable phone the friends usually used for prank calls, the long-haired brunette used to be friends with Alison, but had come to her senses after Alison embarassed her in front of the school. "Please?"

Sam passed the phone to Jari who gave it to Spencer. "Make it good Spencer." coaxed Jari, though he knew the smart overachiever didn't need it.

Spencer smirked at him and put her fingers in a shush motion as she dialed Alison's number and then disguised her voice with a Greek accent. "Hello is this Alison DiLaurentis?.... I'm watching you... Look outside your window.... I see that picture of your cousin hanging on the wall, what happened? Did she kill herself?.... She killed herself because she was sick of dealing with a bitch like you!.... Fuck you Alison, you're a horrible fucking person.... If I had to be around you, I'd kill myself."

"I have to hand it to you Spencer." Mona grinned, given how much the brunette hated much Alison, there was little that could be done to the blond in Mona's opinion that would be considered too far.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Caleb asked Spencer. "What if she actually did have a cousin who killed herself?"

"I hate Alison too, but come on." Harry said, the messy black-haired and bright green-eyed teen with a slim build who wore glasses loved a good prank as much as the next person, but even he knew what too far was. Harry was a wizard originally born in Britain, though few people were aware outside of the gang since humans were generally not allowed to have knowledge of wizards and magical creatures.

Sam decided to intervene at this point, the tall muscular blond-haired and blue-eyed man knew that Harry and Caleb pushing Spencer like they were wouldn't end well for them, especially with how strong-willed and sometimes arrogant the latter could be. "Guys, just back off her." he said.

Jari shifted his gaze from Spencer who looked unaffected by Caleb and Harry's concerns to his blond friend. "What do you think Sam?"

"I think we might have really hurt Alison." Sam said.

***

Rosewood High Auditorium The Next Day

Despite Jari's concerns, everything seemed normal as far as Alison was concerned, the blond was still cold and cruel to most of the students who came in contact with her and was still making lives miserable. Jari had even overheard a conversation where Alison had told Dean Stavros, Ian Thomas, Wren Kingston, Andrew Campbell, and Alex Santiago that whoever called her had made a _big_ mistake, the blond was going to make them pay.

Rachel wasn't too surprised when Jari had told her about Alison's threat, but she did ask him if the blond had any idea who had called her and hugged him in relief when he shook his head, the bell rang and Jari put his arm around Rachel as the friends walked into class.

Jari spotted Jason talking to Noel near the bleachers in the auditorium and _normally_ would've just ignored them but had heard Alison's name came up, he waited until Noel walked off to talk to his brother before approaching Jason to ask what was going on, the small teen had figured that everything was normal with Alison.

"Jason." said Jari, sure he and Jason had never been close, but he didn't hold the same grudge for the former drug user that most of his friends did.

Jason arched his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you about Alison."

"My sister? I thought everybody would've been talking about it by now."

Jari shot Jason a confused look. "Talking about what?"

"No one told you? My sister's leaving Rosewood." Jason said.

***

Rosewood High Computer Lab

"Alison's dropping out." said Jari as he, Sam, Rachel, Mona, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Harry, Liam, and Spencer sat in the computer lab of the school, since it was lunch, most of the other students were either hanging in the quad or the cafeteria. The rumors of Alison dropping out had spread through the school during the last period, and Jari hadn't believed until he had gone to Jason who confirmed them.

"Who told you that?" Toby blinked, he was muscular with dark brown hair.

"Whoever it is could be lying." Liam suggested, the dark-brown haired teen knew firsthand how out of control simple rumors could get.

Jari knew his answer would cause doubt about Alison dropping out, due to Caleb, Liam, Spencer, and Mona not caring for Jason. "Jason."

"No way."

"Seriously?" Spencer asked, Jason had never been a favorite person of hers due to his past with drugs. "You don't believe him, do you?"

"Spencer's right, Jason's a liar." Mona agreed.

Jari had never been close friends with Jason, but he didn't share the same dislike for dirty ash-blond haired teen that most of his friends did. "But he's her brother Mona, I think he'd know if Alison was leaving the school." he pointed out to his friend.

Mona rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me right Jari? Given how much resentment Jason holds for Alison even though that's his sister, we're supposed to believe that he doesn't just wish she'd drop out?"

"Mona's right, we can't just take Jason's word for it." Rachel said.

Toby shot a serious look towards Jari as Sam and Harry argued about Jason's credibility while Caleb complimented Rachel who blushed in response. "We have to talk to someone else." said Toby.

"But if Alison is dropping out, it's because of what we did." Ezra reminded.

"You mean what Spencer did." Liam corrected, gaining him a punch from Spencer and glares from Toby and Mona.

Jari saw the flash of guilt cross Spencer's face and kicked Liam from under the table. "Shut up Liam."

"Shit." Spencer cursed.

The fact that Alison could be dropping out because of a prank was unsettling to Jari, sure Jari had never been too fond of the blond, but the small teen had never meant for Alison to change schools and essentially ruin her life.

***

The Brew

Afterschool, Jari and the gang decided to go their usual hangout, the Brew and found a booth in the back Sam, Rachel, Mona, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Harry, Liam, Spencer, and Jari sat. All of them had been having their usual refreshments when they spotted Alison who was picking up a coffee to go, and Jari decided to speak to her in order to find out if she was really dropping out of Rosewood High.

"You must be thrilled." said Alison, confirming Jari's question about her dropping out of Rosewood high as she stood in front of the booth the gang was sitting.

Jari would not say it aloud, but deep down there was a part of him that had dreamed of this day. "Why are you dropping out?"

"Do you care?"

"He wouldn't be asking if he didn't." Harry piped up.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but it's not like I care what you losers think, someone called me and taunted me about my cousin killing herself, and that if they were around me long enough, they would do it as well. No matter what I've done at Rosewood, I never imagined something like that happening." Alison snorted, though Jari could tell that it had bothered her more than she was letting on.

Jari frowned at the blond. "That's why you're dropping out Alison?"

Alison adjusted her purse back over her shoulder. "I had a cousin who killed herself last year, I'm a bitch but even I have never crossed those boundaries."

"That's not true." Jari said, he had always known Alison to be a bully with little to no limits whose targets included Mona, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, young adult Gabriel Holbrook, teenagers Lucas Gottesman, Sean Ackard, Travis Hobbs, himself, and etc.

"You've made the lives for nearly everyone at Rosewood a living hell." Harry said.

"There are people out there who have wanted to kill themselves because of your bullying."

Alison deadpanned. "Well screw those people Jari, they're not me."

"I actually felt bad for you, but you really don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself." Jari said.

***

Epilogue.

Alison never found out that it was Jari and his friends who were responsible for the prank call, but the blond did end up dropping out of Rosewood High, the last Jari heard she had been sent to a Radley after her mother caught her with a noose tied to the ceiling fan. Thanks to Jason staying at Rosewood High, Jari had found out that Alison would be in the psychiatric facility for the foreseeable future.

Spencer had felt guilty about Alison's breakdown and had started distancing herself from the group, but thanks to help from Toby and Mona, she had learned that Alison had feigned the breakdown to avoid being arrested for some illegal activity that she had commited with her friends. Though Spencer had wanted to make another prank call on Alison, the gang had talked her out of it since the blond had been out of picture for awhile.

Jari and his friends maintained their close bond, at least until after high school, Caleb and Spencer had a heated argument which caused the two of them not to speak anymore. Shortly after the fallout between the two, Caleb had drifted from the group and had met new friends in college. The gang continued their prank calls though were more careful about keeping them private since they could get in serious trouble for the one they did on Alison.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
